1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor device and an operating method for the same and more particularly to an IGBT and an operating method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the semiconductor technology, the feature size of the semiconductor structure has been reduced. In the meantime, the rate, the efficiency, the density and the cost per integrated circuit unit have been improved.
Shrinking the device area would drop the electrical efficiency of the semiconductor structure dramatically. For maintain the electrical efficiency of the semiconductor structure, during operating the device, it is desired that the high operating voltage and leakage of the HV device would not affect the LV device to reduce the operating efficiency of the semiconductor device.